


Homerun

by spac3bar7end3r



Series: Anne's Sterek fictober 2019 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baseball Player Derek Hale, Human Derek Hale, M/M, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spac3bar7end3r/pseuds/spac3bar7end3r
Summary: Stiles knows the reason behind that smirk. He heard his heartbeats before seeing him. Derek Hale is standing in the middle of the group, smiling like the sunshine that he is.or the one where Stiles and his wolf is having a crush on human named Derek hale.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Anne's Sterek fictober 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622737
Comments: 1
Kudos: 182





	Homerun

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: “That’s what I’m talking about!”  
> \---  
> this is kinda my take on the fic that I hasn't finished called 'Trust me, I'm a werewolf' when my English was still weak and all. Someday I'll go back and rewrite it....I guess

Stiles is writing his Classic Mythology paper on the first floor of the library campus when there’s a light tapping on the glass window. He glances up and sees Scott grinning at him, waving hand stupidly. Stiles smiles back. He notices his best friend is wearing a baseball uniform so he mouth ‘practice’? To the other guy. Scott nods and points at a group of college boys wearing the same uniform as him. He smirks.

Stiles knows the reason behind that smirk. He heard _his_ heartbeats before seeing him. Derek Hale is standing in the middle of the group, smiling like the sunshine that he is.

Derek is a human who’s a year older than him. The first time Stiles saw the guy his wolf went soft. Stiles almost whined when Derek combed his hair with his hands, standing in the middle of a field like a fucking Greek god. Stiles almost didn’t notice Scott was having an asthma attack because he was too busy staring at the captain of his college baseball team. Almost. But Scott is still salty about that.

Stiles shrugs like he didn’t know the baseball team schedule and decided to sit by the window, then goes back to his work. Scott says something like ‘I know you wanted to see him.’ before he goes back to his team.

Stiles ignores that, although his wolf still tries to listen to what those guys are talking about.

“Hey Scott, done greeting your friend?” Issac, one of the members who studies the same major as Stiles asks.

“Yup. He’s going to come see me after practice anyway, so I didn’t get inside.”

“He’s gonna come to the field? Why?” Derek asks.

Stiles folds his lips. _Because I want to see you, idiot._

“Oh, uh, we’re planning to get some dinner...or something.” Scott tries to find an excuse. Well, it’s not really an excuse since they really plan to do that. _Really_. After Stiles’ done ogling at Derek after practice.

“Oh Alright.” Derek nods. “Come on. Today’s weather is really great. Let's hurry up and train.”

The members roll their eyes but follow Derek anyway.

Stiles sighs. He deletes the words on his screen again. Thanking god or whoever to make them go before Stiles’ wolf decides eavesdropping and staring from afar is not enough and tries to do something else (like running out of the library and scenting Derek).

Scott sends a text ‘See you after practice’ and Stiles just replies with ‘K’.

Stiles frowns when he enters the radius of the baseball team and the only thing he can think of is _these guys fucking stink_.

“Scott.” Stiles says, trying not to breathe.

“Hey, Stiles.” Scott runs to him but when he notices Stiles’ face he backs up a little bit. “Sorry, today we played longer than usual. I’m gonna take a shower real quick after the coach finishes his speech. Okay?”

“It’s fine. I’m not in a hurry anyway. But...I’m gonna be over there.” Stiles points to the other side of the field. Scott nods and heads back to his team.

Stiles steals a glance at the captain. Derek just stands there, sweating like the other guys. Although he smells kind of sweet, Stiles doesn’t want to think about it more than usual, so he just runs away before his wolf detects Derek.

Stiles takes out his laptop and continues typing on it while waiting for Scott to finish his training but then he hears Finstock’s loud voice from the other side of the field. 

Finstock, the baseball coach who’s standing beside Derek, shouts something to the guys and they just groans. Only Derek and half of the team go inside the locker room. Scott and the others are standing up, complaining.

Scott looks up and eyes Stiles. When he notices Stiles’ attention he talks softly to himself (but loud enough so that Stiles’ hearing can detect it), “Sorry, the coach punishes some of us. Can you wait a bit longer?”

Stiles makes an Okay sign to Scott and then goes back to his paper.

Stiles is too engrossed in his paper until he hears someone coughs lightly. He looks up to see someone standing in front of him.

Derek Hale is smiling. He smells of soap, fresh clothes and his signature scent.

“Hey, Stiles. Scott went to the locker room just now.”

“Hi Derek, yeah, I know. I don’t mind waiting for him.” Stiles pretends to type something on his laptop.

“I heard you, uh, having dinner with him.”

“Yup.” Stiles nods. “It’s Taco Tuesday.”

“Classic.” Derek nods then points his finger at Stiles’s laptop, asking, “What are you working on?”

“Classic Mythology. Fun,” Stiles responds with a straight face.

“Haha nah, I was in that class last year so I know what it’s like.”

“Yeah? Do you have a clue of what’s going to be in the midterm?”

Derek nods, “Yeah, I’m also helping Isaac with this class. This professor doesn’t really change the test method.”

“Great! Can you help me too? I will buy you dinner or a coffee or something.” 

Derek opens his mouth a little bit then shuts. Stiles tilts his head and widens his eyes. Does that sound a little bit like him asking Derek out? Nah...Stiles is overthinking...

“Dinner is fine…” Derek says slowly then adds, “But I’m not sure if Scott will like it.”

“What? Why?” Why does Scott have something to do with him and Derek? Stiles is confused.

“Because you guys…” Derek slowly says but stops. He raises his eyebrows like he expects Stiles to continue the sentence.

“We what? I didn’t have dinner with Scott everyday, dude. So he’s not gonna get mad just because of that. It’s not like I am only his friend, he has other people to eat food with.”

“I mean, you guys are going out, right? And didn’t you just ask me ou—oh wait, I misunderstood, didn’t I?” Derek blushes. “I thought you were asking me out.”

“Wait wait wait.” Stiles holds his hand up. “Wait, what? You thought Scott and I are going out?”

Derek stops having a mental breakdown for a second and answers Stiles, voice a bit unsure, “Yes…?”

“We’re not going out with each other! 100% just friends, dude!”

Just thinking of Scott dating him almost makes Stiles laugh out loud.

Wait...there’s something more important than that!

“You thought I was asking you out?”

“Well, dinner and coffee are kind of euphemisms about dates.” Derek shrugs. “Or that’s what Erica told me anyway. Sorry if that makes you feel grossed out.” Derek says quickly.

“Dude, no!” Stiles puts his laptop on the bleachers and stands up. “I mean...I didn’t mean to sound like asking you out earlier but I totally want to ask you out!”

“What.” Derek raises his eyebrow.

“You. Me. Us. Going out. Stiles wants.” Stiles points at Derek then at himself. Derek opens his mouth lightly, confused. He looks so cute like a (large) confused bunny.

“Yeah...me too.”

“Great! So...what now?” Stiles asks enthusiastically.

Derek looks at Stiles. He smiles a little. “I thought you’re dating Scott. That’s why I didn’t say anything.”

“And I thought you are totally out of my league.”

“No, you’re not,” Derek quickly says.

Stiles grins widely. Derek smiles back. He hums a little before coming closer.

“How about you go out with me if I make a homerun?”

“Is this you trying to indirectly reject me?” Stiles asks.

“No… consider it as me trying to show off, I guess. But you have to see it yourself this friday.” Derek smirks.

“Sure.” Stiles says nonchalantly while his heart palpitates like hell.

* * *

“Is he saying that because he’s super sure he’s not gonna make it?” Stiles whines to Lydia who just rolls her eyes. Right now he stares at the busy field. People are super excited about the outcome.

Derek is holding the bat. He stands in the position. Stiles feels like he glances in Stiles for a second but maybe it’s just his imagination.

Crack!

Derek’s bat hits the ball loudly and it flies powerfully. Stiles has to admit Derek is pretty strong even though he’s a human.

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Derek grins widely, looking at the ball that still doesn’t hit the ground.

The ball flies so far until it drops on the audiences who eagerly try to catch it.

Stiles’ heart beats loudly he can’t hear anything except his heart.

The team wins (no surprise). While everyone is celebrating Derek is running towards Stiles. Lydia just shrugs, “Good luck,” she says before getting out of there. Stiles is silently sending his gratitude to her through his eyes.

“Hey,”

“Dude! Did you just do that?” Stiles stares at Derek, mouth slightly agape.

“Yup.” Derek grins toothily. 

“Congrats! Now you guys are going to the final round!”

“Yeah yeah that too, but more importantly,...now what’s about that date again?”

Stiles frowns and pretends to be thinking before smirks a little bit. He sighs dramatically and says, “Fine, I’ll go just because of that homerun.”

Fortunately, Derek is not a werewolf because Stiles lied, he’s totally going out with Derek because he likes the guy, but he doesn’t need to know that...yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the prompt and immediately was like, oh, isn't this the movie that Hoechlin was in?


End file.
